


Cloaked Seductions

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Floor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Soft Femdom, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Dimitri remembers that Byleth likes his fluffy cloak and decides to try something a little different.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Cloaked Seductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece inspired by HollyFig's wonderful art. Enjoy!

Byleth liked the cloak. It shouldn’t have been a surprise – she liked odd things, such as the smell of blade oil and taste of unseasoned trout – but Dimitri never would’ve suspected she had a fondness for the old, furred cloak he wore during his five-year exile. Whenever he wore it, typically on less formal occasions, the young king would find his wife running her hand through the warm fur absentmindedly. Sometimes even wrapping herself up in the blue fabric as she leaned against his side.

Those thoughts fluttered in Dimitri’s mind as he waited for Byleth to join him in their quarters. Seteth caught the couple as they were about to turn in for the night and requested a few last-minute clarifications on church matters. Byleth, ever one to help, told the young king to go on ahead, and she would join him soon. Of course, that had been half an hour ago, and Dimitri was getting restless. He could practically feel where Byleth had gripped his thigh during their earlier meetings, a promise of later intimacies he already ached for.

Sighing heavily, Dimitri rose from their bed and went over to where his cloak hung. He ran his fingers through the black and white fur, the soft and musky material not soothing the fire in his belly one bit. However, an idea tickled the back of his mind. Slipping out of his nightshirt, the young king pulled the heavy cloak over his bare shoulders. Without the hard edges of his armor to hold it back, the woven cloth slipped forward, causing it to cover Dimitri’s body completely. Shifting his hold on the cloak, he loosened his trousers and let them fall to the floor before kicking them to the side. Then, naked save for his cloak, Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed, eagerly awaiting when his beloved would sneak through the door.

It wasn’t long after that the sound of sandals on stone heralded the arrival of the archbishop from her last-minute meeting. Byleth slipped into the room quietly, wearing as little of her regalia as she could get away with in public. She chuckled a bit upon seeing her husband still awake. “A bit overdressed, wouldn’t you say, Dima?”

Dimitri returned her loving smile and rose to greet her. “Hardly,” he breathed, leaning down to lay a tender kiss on her lips. “I’ll have to have some words with Seteth for keeping you so long.”

Byleth rolled her eyes and returned his kiss, lightly tugging his bottom lip as she pulled away. “No need. I gave him an earful already.” She slipped a hand inside the cloak as she spoke, ready to rid him of the clothing he was no longer wearing. When her fingers brushed bare skin, she paused, raising a confused but not displeased eyebrow. “Oh?”

A satisfied chuckle bubbled up within Dimitri’s chest. He so rarely caught her off guard. “Apologies,” the young king whispered into her ear, his voice breathy and heavy with want. “I couldn’t seem to wait.”

Taking a half-step back, he took hold of the corners of the upper edge of his cloak and slowly rolled it off his shoulders and hang from his hands. As he felt the warm air on his back, Dimitri felt a tremble run up his spine. He stood there, stripped of all defenses, and yet the only fear was how she would react. What he offered was already hers to take, and oh how he hoped she would. Hoped that she would claim him as she had dozens of times before bringing him to the peak of ecstasy.

Byleth watched her husband intently, eyes growing dark as he bared himself for her. Her gaze slid across his scarred and battered body, devouring the sight with a hunger that sent blood rushing between his legs. They’d been together so many times, and yet it never failed to shock him that such a divine woman as Byleth found him desirable… someone worthy of affection and admiration. Dimitri smothered the urge to cover himself, knowing full well that she saw his steadily hardening length and flushed chest.

Swallowing the last remains of his silly embarrassment, he let his eyelids drop halfway and lowered his voice. “What do you desire, beloved?”

Byleth paused for a moment before looking him in the eye with a hungry grin. “What I desire,” she said, matching his seductive tone and bedroom eyes, “is you… lying beneath me and shaking with pleasure.”

Without hesitation, she ran her hand over his chest and onto his shoulder, pressing down with just enough force for him to know what she wanted. Dimitri granted her silent request and slowly lowered himself to the floor, never breaking eye contact for a moment. Byleth stayed standing until he was all the way down, lying fully on the floor with only the cloak between his skin and the hard tile.

“I’d love to join you right now,” she said with a mischievous grin, “but now I’m the one who’s overdressed.” Far more slowly than necessary, she ran her hands up her shirt and began carefully undoing each button, making sure Dimitri saw every movement.

The young king swallowed thickly, the ache in his loins growing stronger as he rake his gaze over every inch of skin she revealed with agonizing care. His fingers dug into the cloak, the need for touch growing with each passing second. “Byleth…” he whimpered as she finished her shirt and spread it open, revealing her soft, scarred breasts.

“I can’t touch you right now,” she purred sympathetically. Teasing at her belt, she tilted her head and sighed, “Do you think you can do so for me?”

Dimitri merely nodded, letting his eyes flutter closed and his hands roam his chest. With gentle caresses, the young king touched himself like Byleth often did, the invisible trails bright in his memory. He rolled one nipple slowly, letting his other hand trail down his abdomen, just barely touching the base of his penis before traveling further along his thighs. With each touch, Dimitri’s breathing grew more ragged with need. “Byleth…”

A wet squelch drew him back into the moment, and his eyes flew open. Byleth was leaning naked against a desk, fingers curled up into her slit. Dimitri bucked involuntarily, and he gasped, “Please!”

His wife giggled. “Soon, love,” she smiled, grinding down on her hand just a bit. “Ah~ Yes, that should be enough to take you.” As she withdrew her fingers, Byleth padded over to her king, kneeling between his legs and kissing him deeply.

Dimitri moaned against her lips. Her touch was as water to him, whetting his thirst and cooling the fire in his skin. He carded his fingers in her hair, keeping them pressed against each other even as she hooked his legs over her shoulders. Once she slipped out of his loose grip, Byleth settled her weight on the back of his thighs, her labia barely brushing the head of his length.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful,” she sighed, trailing two fingers from his collarbone to his cock, which she slowly guided into her folds.

Dimitri let a wanton moan past his lips as her warmth enveloped him. He wanted to move, to thrust into her inviting body, but the position she held him in afforded him few options. His legs trembled as she set the pace, a slow rise and fall that made his toes curl as the heat built in his stomach. He fumbled for something to hold onto, eventually grasping the edge of the cloak.

“Beloved!” Dimitri gasped in time with Byleth’s thrusts. “Ah~ Right there! Please!”

“Relax, Dima. Let me take care of you.”

Byleth snuck one hand into his, lacing their fingers together as she looked down at him with unashamed adoration. Dimitri would never be able to articulate how much that tender gaze meant to him, even when a calm clarity settled over his mind and body. That she could see him – all of him – and love him anyway… he would move mountains to keep her happy and whole.

He cried in pleasure as he came, allowing Byleth to guide him through his orgasm and into hers. As the last pleasant tremors faded, Dimitri felt his beloved carefully extricate herself from him and lay against his side.

“Well,” she said, nuzzling his cheek, “that was certainly a nice surprise.”

Rolling to face her, Dimitri wrapped her up in his arms, the familiar scars on her back guiding his hands to where she most liked being held. “Would you like me to do that again, beloved?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to being surprised like this again.” With a soft giggle, Byleth pulled the other half of the cloak over them both and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow but made no move to get up. “You’re not thinking of sleeping here, are you? The bed’s right there.”

“And I’m comfy here.” Byleth smiled and gave him a long, deep kiss.

And he couldn’t think of any reason to disagree. It was a nice cloak, after all.


End file.
